Born From Ashes
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: The Ashwinder is a serpent that is created from the remains of any magical fire that is allowed to burn unchecked. As it is a serpentine creature, the Ashwinder may very well be susceptible to Parseltongue magic.


**A/N:** **I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is a giftfic for Lexi(The Cinder Crown)**

 **Word count without A/N:** **1 015**

 **Born From Ashes**

' _The Ashwinder is a serpent that is created from the remains of any magical fire that is allowed to burn unchecked. As it is a serpentine creature, the Ashwinder may very well be susceptible to Parseltongue magic._

 _This snake is thin and pale-grey with glowing red eyes. They rise from the embers of the dying fire and slither off into a dark corner to lay their eggs, leaving an ashy trail behind. Ashwinders only live for an hour and will collapse to dust when they have laid their eggs.'_

The facts about Ashwinders were written four centuries ago, so it was a surprise when one stayed longer. Many wizards and witches did not approve of her existence, said she was to be removed, but thankfully she had good friends, other snakes, who stayed with her until the end.

Anyone who knew about her and wasn't the Ministry, a ruling body appointed by the Queen, knew that the snake was left alive after that fire with a purpose and no one could understand the Ministry.

Rowena once said that the Ministry was afraid of that little snake because it seemed as if she was made to be a queen even though everyone knew that the Queen of serpents in that area was Tempest - the basilisk that belongs to Salazar Slytherin.

oOoOo

The fire was raging at Merlin's Hollow and no one was sure who would survive. The Slytherin Manor was burning down but Salazar could do nothing but watch and wait. It was lit by the Ministry - Salazar knew that but he couldn't do anything; not even his friends could help and Godric was a fire elementalist.

She was scared, the fire had disappeared and hours passed instead of one. She was told it would be only one but it was more, many more.

The ground grew cold and the little snake with the name of Cinder could finally hear the sounds of someone coming. It was a man that tasted like snakes and she could not be happier.

Cinder was picked from the ground and carried away. She wasn't afraid - she felt as if she belonged in that man's arms.

oOoOo

Cinder woke up in a warm place and she could feel the presence of six other snakes - she could hear them hissing.

" _Do not be afraid youngling,_ " was hissed loudly.

Cinder hastily lifted her head and asked, " _Where am I?_ "

" _You are at Hogwarts, in the Master's suite. He cares for us but he can only speak to us when in presence of Tempest, our Queen. She took us under her wing,_ " a Horned Serpent hissed to her left.

" _What is your name child?_ " The big voice asked again and Cinder could see a big Basilisk entering her view.

" _I am Cinder,_ " She said modestly.

" _Well Cinder as you can see you aren't alone here. To your left is a Horned Serpent named Wallis, next to her is Boomslang Saxon. To your right, you have a Python named Wind, next to her is a Cobra named Sigourney. Vipper is usually here but now she is in one of the upper rooms with Madam Hufflepuff. Behind you is a Sonoran Coralsnake named Silveris. She is a muggle snake but really fast and poisonous. I have seen many strong witches and wizards fall when fighting her._ " The introductions were given and soon the friendship between them bloomed like they have known each other their whole life.

oOoOo

Almost three months have passed when the Ministry issued a warning, saying that Cinder should be thrown out of Hogwarts because her venom dripped on an Official Document from the Ministry. Let it never be said but the Snakes at Hogwarts were pleased with that decision.

A day after the decision was made, the Snakes started plotting. There were several plans, many as ridiculous as the one Silveris thought up.

" _Cinder, if you do not ask the Nation to do something I will bribe Rowena to write a story about you and the fight against the Ministry. Maybe Salazar will help her and then it can be very sarcastic. Maybe put something in Helga's style... like this: 'Any similarities with reality are purely coincidental and are not in any way used to point out faults made by the Ministry.' No one ever blames Helga after she does something like that.,_ " Silveris said all excited.

Cinder's calm reply was, " _If you want, you can narrate that one for me but do not do anything rash against the Ministry... It would only cause unnecessary trouble for me_ and _Salazar and I do not want that._ "

After that, Silveris backed down but said, " _Fine, destroy all the fun for me._ " The next few hours were filled with Silveris' grumbling.

oOoOo

The fight between those snakes and the Ministry lasted for a while, but in the end the Nation was contacted. For those who never heard about it, the Nation is an organisation for Snakes' rights. It was founded by Morgana Le Fay to contradict Merlin.

The Nation solved it easily after they contacted the Malfoy family which was aligned with the Weasley and Potter families. The Ministry was dealt with and Cinder was allowed to stay within the Castle.

In the end, it was discovered that her venom destroyed a nasty law that was to be erected by the Ministry.

oOoOo

Cinder may have been born from ashes and may would argue that she shouldn't have survived, but she did. Many may not realize that her purpose was to help the Snakes that were already within nest to come together and isn't it a wonder that the painting drawn of the Snakes now guards Slytherin's Common Room.

Silveris' words are etched on the frame of that painting.

' _The Crown made of Cinder was always the most beautiful one._ '

No one knows why the words are there, but if one were to look closely at the painting, they would see seven snakes with tiny crowns on their heads, surrounding the big basilisk that stood in the middle.

 **The End**


End file.
